Everyone Makes Mistakes
by MrTomsTales
Summary: When Katniss wakes up, with a sleeping Gale by her side. She worries that things will never be the same again. Katniss/Gale & Katniss/Peeta. My first FanFiction so don't be too harsh:)
1. The Morning After

Katniss woke up sharply, cold sweat clinging to her back. She pulled the duvets up past her chest and up to her shoulders, as she was freezing, the open window letting cold air rush inside. This was odd to Katniss, she never liked leaving the window open, as the Hunger Games left anxious at even the possibility of danger. She noticed that the walls were familiar, but not hers. Then it struck her. She was in Gale's house. She turned to her head, hoping to see Peeta there. To her dismay, lay Gale, his broad shoulders dotted with moles and freckles. Katniss's whole body was starting to shake, and she brought her two fingers to her skin, giving it a pinch, praying to wake up in Peeta's strong, baker boy hands. But no. She was still there, laying next to her best friend, who she seemed to have slept with. What had they done? She didn't feel any different to any other morning, except for being sick to her stomach, but that's all. She was jolted back to her senses by the sound of Gale stirring in his sleep. It dawned on Katniss that she needed to get out, fast. She grabbed her clothes, or whatever she could find and quickly slip on, before heading down the stairs. On the second step she took, she tripped and fell head first, down the to the floor. She hit the bottom hard, her body aching. By the sounds of things, it had looked like Gale was awake, and slowly making his way to Katniss, checking on the situation. She stood up, her knees almost giving way under the pain, and hobbled to the door, she took a sigh of relief as she got outside, the morning air refreshing her, lifting the queasy feeling from her stomach, but also making her silent tears cling to her face.

She managed to get through half of District 12, to the winners house which she shared with Peeta. She was surprised the door was unlocked, as Peeta was just as weird about safety as she was. She slid through the door, before plonking her stuff down on the bottom step and slumping into a nearby chair. It wasn't long before she heard faint footsteps plodding down the stairs. Peeta appeared in the doorway, dressed in nothing but a towel, hair clinging to his forehead, it appearing a light brown from the dampness. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, before pouring himself some cereal.

'You're up early' Peeta said with a smile. 'Oh no,' thought Katniss, 'Can he see the guilt on my face?'

'I know' said Katniss, plastering the most realistic smile on her face that she could do. 'I was doing a bit of early hunting, the deers always come out before the sun rises.' Was that even true? thought Katniss, she was starting to lose her touch.

'Ok.' Said Peeta, 'I have to be honest with you, I don't remember anything from last night, Haymitch brought out way to much alcohol' he said, a sad expression on his face. 'I only remember waking up today.'

He doesn't remember anything? thought Katniss. That makes two of them.

Peeta continued 'I just want to... Apologize if I did anything I shouldn't have done.'

'It's ok,' Katniss said, 'Everyone makes mistakes, including me.' She had to tell him the truth. 'Last night I...'

Her confession was interrupted by a knock on the door. She got up to answer it, Peeta running upstairs to avoid being caught in a towel. Katniss opened the door, her heart stopping at the sight. There was Gale, holding up a pair of underpants. Her underpants.

'Katniss,' he said 'I found these in my bedroom this morning.' A stern look etched on his face.

'I...I' She stuttered. 'I don't-'

' I need your help,' he interrupted, 'I found these today, and by the looks of things in the house, I think me and...Mystery girl' he said, pointing to the underpants, 'got pretty wild last night.'

'So?' Katniss said relaxed, trying to sound casual and all, 'you bring girls to your house all the time' she said, she was hoping that Gale would tell her that he found something that told him that, actually, he didn't _really_ do anything with anyone last night.

'There was one thing missing though' he said.

What? Katniss thought to herself. 'What was it?' She said, genuine concern on her face.

'Protection' He said, worry clearly visible on his face. 'Katniss, what am I going to do? Half of District 12 got hammered last night, and I could've brought anyone home last night...Could have got anyone...Pregnant' he stammered, choking on the last word.

Katniss stood there, dumbstruck. 'Er...err. I think you should go home' She murmured. 'Try and think about what happened last night, maybe something will come to you.' She choked.

He smiled, and gave her a hug before he parted ways with her and headed home, his shoulders sagging more and more with each step. Katniss closed the door, before sliding down and curling into a ball. Had her and Gale?... No that's not possible, she thought, there's no way...But what if we had?... Katniss thought to herself. Could I be?...

'No Katniss', She said to herself, 'You shouldn't do this to yourself.'

She decided to take a shower, help her clear her thoughts. The water was just the right temperature, Katniss and Peeta have a lot of weird, small things in common, like shower temperature, for example. She let the jets hit her body. Her neck, her back, her stomach, her face. She heard the shower door open, and Peeta slip inside, wanting a second wash. He cradled her, thinking that everything was alright. But he was oblivious. Oblivious to the fact that Katniss had done a terrible, sinful thing. Oblivious to the possibility that she and Gale had unprotected sex. And, thanks to the shower, oblivious to the tears pouring down Katniss's face. She gazed at him, a smile etched across his face. Once he found out, would he ever look at her the same way again? He left the shower, saying he had important things to discuss with Haymitch before lunch. When the door closed, Katniss sobbed, she sobbed until the shower became cold, and even after. She felt the icy cold water on her skin, seeping into her muscles, through to her heart. Katniss wondered whether she would ever feel any different, ever again.

* * *

_**A/N: So what did everyone think? Reviews would help, and PM if you want to give me suggestions on how you want the story to go. This is my first FanFic so of course I need reviews! hahaha, thanks for reading it. More to come soon enough.**_

Bye!  
Tom:D


	2. Revelations

_**A/N: So here's the second chapter. I don't think it's as good as the first but I'm just seeing how it goes. I have some idea where I want Katniss's and Peeta's relationship to go, and some bits aren't pretty. Someone said I should make Peeta a wuss, I liked the idea and went in that direction. Like always, feel free to leave reviews and suggestions for plots on any chapter.**  
_

_**Love you guys,**_

_**Tom:D**_

* * *

_She's running through the woods, careers close on her tail. She twists her ankle on a branch, crying in agony. She waits, anticipating the cold steel of a sword. The sharp pain before she feels nothing. But no one comes. She waits minutes, hours, until she opens her eyes. It's dark outside, the cold air nipping at her neck. She sees a light to the left of her. She is overcome with confidence, walking over to the light, hoping to take down some campers who had set up for the night. A dirty way to kill, but necessary. She gets to the encampment, completely ignoring the pain in her foot from when she fell. There's nothing there, not even a fire. Nothing but a small cot. She hobbles over to it, filled with curiosity. She gasps at the sight of a baby, its small hands reaching out to her. She seems to be even more shocked by the look of the small child. It has her eyes, big and warm. But...There's something wrong. The baby looks like..._

_Gale._

Katniss awoke with a start. She was in her own bedroom this time, although she was alone. She remembered something Peeta said about going to see Haymitch, followed by her crying in the shower for five hours. She slid out her bed, hearing her legs creak as they adjust to carrying the rest of her body. Katniss wondered whether she had gained weight since leaving the arena, her body not being as fast as it used to be. She decided against having another wash, wanting to leave her head clouded with thoughts, in hope for it to bury some of her more recent ones. She didn't feel sick; maybe this meant she wasn't pregnant? But it had only been a day, although the thought of Gale being the father of her child sickened her. Katniss made her way to the kitchen, where she saw a glass of orange juice, a couple of toasted bagels, and a note. Peeta could be so sweet to Katniss. She walks over, her mood was lifted ever so slightly, until she saw the note.

'Here's lunch dear. Need to talk to you when I get back, something urgent.

Love, Peeta'

Katniss stared at the note in horror. Does Peeta know? He can't, can he?

Katniss's thoughts were interrupted by screams coming from The Seam. Katniss shook by the sound of the scream, it sounded like...

Prim.

She picked up a pair of Peeta's fresh trousers and slid them on, before putting on her boots clumsily and running out the door, down the hill into the poorer area of District 12. A large group of people gathered around the outside, to afraid to go in. Katniss nudged and shoved her way through the crowd, onto the scene before her. In a large space with no stalls, a wild wolf stood aggressively, howling at growling. They must've got through the fence! On the other side of the open area, Prim and Peeta stood, Prim shaking and sobbing, clinging to Peeta, his face filled with worry and dread. The wolf took another step forward, and a scream was heard from the distance. The creature turned, looking for the source of the loud noise. Peeta saw a opportunity to escape, and ran for the nearest opening, shoving aggressively past the crowd.

Katniss stood, dumbstruck. Why did Peeta just leave Prim? Did he not care what the people thought of him? Did he not care for Prim? Did that mean he doesn't care for Katniss either? The wolf turned back around, a new look of hunger in its eyes. It quickened his pace, Prim sobbing and screaming for help. Katniss took a step forward, willing to jump in front of Prim, even if meant taking her own life. She reached her younger sister, holding her, telling her it will be ok. She waited for the pain to come. She heard a scream, wondering if the last thing she would see was her sister. And then, nothing. She waited, waited for something. When she thought she had waited long enough, so turned around. The wolf lay on the ground, an arrow producing from its back. She looked, waiting to see her, and her sisters, saviour. Then she saw him.

Gale.

She looked at him, and their eyes met. There was something in his eyes, the way he looked at her. Care. Admiration. Love. Katniss was taken aback, because she felt the exact same way, something in her heart told her she loved this man. She snapped back to her senses when her moving came over, crouching down to cradle Prim in her arms. Katniss stood up, turning away from Gale, her family, everyone. She walked back to her house, tears flooding her vision.

She made it home, opening the door quietly, hoping not to see Peeta there. She didn't want an apology from him just yet. She wasn't sure whether she wanted one at all. Maybe he would just leave her, and she could be with Gale and everything would be fine. She heard something from the bedroom upstairs. It sounded like Peeta was calling her. She made her way to the bedroom, where Peeta sat, head in hands. Looks like Katniss was getting an apology, whether she wanted one or not.

She tapped on the door to get his attention, his head slowly raised from his hands. He motioned for her to sit next to him, which she did. She didn't feel any hatred towards Peeta, but Katniss didn't know how she felt at the time.

'Katniss,' he said 'I need to say something to you.'

Katniss gulped. 'Peeta, you don't need to-'

'Let me finish.' He interrupted. 'You know a couple of nights ago? When we...You know?'

Katniss blushed, remembering the steamy session of love making they had last week. 'Yeah?' She said, rather confused.

'Well...' Peeta said. 'I lied to you. I didn't wear protection.'

Katniss groaned, remembering Peeta telling her not to go on the pill, because he had bought these extra strong condoms. 'Ok. Why did you want to tell me this?'

Peeta gave her a strong look. 'Just because I thought you should know.' He said as he got up and left the room.

Katniss lay down, her head swimming with thoughts. So if she was pregnant, Peeta OR Gale could be the father? Oh no, this was becoming too much. Thought after thought hit her like a tidal wave. Did she love Gale? Did she not love Peeta? He left her SISTER to be attacked by a wolf, and it was Gale who had come to the rescue. And now he acts like nothing has happened! How should Katniss react to all this? Do the people want her to leave Peeta?

Katniss didn't get the apology she didn't want, but what he had told her seemed to be much, much worse.


End file.
